russmarrs2_rise_of_sqeegeefandomcom-20200215-history
The Rise of Sqeegee 7
The Rise of Sqeegee 7 is the second latest episode in the Rise of Sqeegee series. The Rise of Sqeegee 7 is the second longest episode, the most hyped episode, and the hardest episode that Russmarrs2 has worked on (even its longer sequel The Rise of Sqeegee 8 wasn't worked as hard on). Summary The episode starts off with Sqeegee's ashes, where the last episode left off. The King later arrives at the ashes and farts on them, where the ashes are set on fire and become enraged. The ashes soon shapeshift into a new form of Sqeegee titled Demon Sqeegee. Demon Sqeegee's first encounter in the episode is with Xuigee, who proceeds to make a shadow clone of him named Shadow Sqeegee, who fights against Demon Sqeegee at first, only to be hypnotized into Dark Sqeegee. The two Sqeegees defeat Xuigee and then Demon Sqeegee teleports away. He ends up teleporting to where Dario is, and is about to fight him, only for Arieegee to suddenly show up and back him up. Demon Sqeegee gets into a fight with the two of them. The two of them overall do not do much damage, and Demon Sqeegee ends up leaving before giving off an evil laugh. Meanwhile, Dr. Robotnik is attacking the King's castle, and the two of them get into a Star Wars-themed fight with lightsabers and the force. Suddenly, Guiyii arrives, and the fight turns into a three-way fight until Demon Sqeegee and Dark Sqeegee both attack them. As a result, Robotnik, the King and Guiyii team up against the two Sqeegees, with the King and Robotnik fighting Demon Sqeegee, while Guiyii fights Dark Sqeegee. While Demon Sqeegee is able to hold off Robotnik and the King, Guiyii proves to be a formidable foe for Dark Sqeegee, and a result they both retreat. Demon Sqeegee would then arrive at a random bar which by coincidence Suteegee happened to be drinking at. Demon Sqeegee would then hypnotize Suteegee into becoming Dark Suteegee, a form of Suteegee that would help Sqeegee instead of the good guys. The two of them leave, confusing everybody in the bar. They encounter Accgee and Oireegee, who they instantly assault and challenge to a Pokémon battle. The battle features cameos from Angry German Kid, SquidBob TentaPants and Godzilla, but ultimately it is Felix the Cat's cameo with his heal bell that reverts Suteegee back into his normal form. Demon Sqeegee instantly retreats upon this happening. Demon Sqeegee then goes on a rampage, attacking every Fakegee he finds, but mostly being forced to retreat due to having no experience against teams. He is later joined by Dark Sqeegee, making the two Sqeegees a more formidable threat. Meanwhile, Malleo plots revenge against his brother Weegee due to always being casted in his shadow, and never getting a chance to bask in the spotlight. It turns out that he also composed a retarded army consisting of Canker, Drek and Sanic. The army attacks Morshu and the King, only for Morshu to go Super Saiyan and Sanic to get killed by running into a pile of explosives offscreen. Later, Dark Sqeegee also arrives and uses his stare on Drek, making the fight three-way. Malleo uses his Toon form around this time, only for it to expire. Dark Sqeegee then leaves and the rest of the fight is left at a cliffhanger. Dark Sqeegee then faces off against and defeats Mr. Krabs' superior choking form with his Sqeegee Stare. Demon Sqeegee and Dark Sqeegee group up again and decide to tag team Xuigee and Xeegee, with Dark Sqeegee going for Xeegee while Demon Sqeegee goes for Xuigee. Xuigee takes his fight with Demon Sqeegee to space, where Xuigee powers up into Quantum Xuigee. Back on ground, Xeegee eventually kills Dark Sqeegee. With Dark Sqeegee destroyed and Xuigee's Quantum form being too much for Demon Sqeegee to handle, he retreats himself. Suteegee, at the same bar, instantly senses the presence of Demon Sqeegee, and teleports to him to face off against him. In this fight, Suteegee powers up into his 1.9999999 form to stand a better chance. When Weegee himself shows up as well to fight Demon Sqeegee, Demon Sqeegee retreats. Demon Sqeegee then encounters Muneegee and possesses him with a unique stare, and fights Waluigi outside of Steak 'N' Shake. However, Waluigi is a Wasenhair, a powerful race, and the possessed Muneegee had greatly underestimated the purple clad warrior, as Waluigi had killed Muneegee a second later and also reverted Sqeegee back to his base form. After a brief fight with Sling King, ADgee and Some weird Weegee some random guy requested in, Sqeegee would then go on to kill Patrick for good and fight an enraged SpongeBob, who would be so enraged he would go Super Saiyan. After a rematch with Robotnik and Dr. Octagonapus, Sqeegee would face off against Meegee and Wario, both seeking revenge for their fates in the past of the series. After realizing how formidable of a team they are, Sqeegee retreats and instead goes to face Russmarrs2, the fusion of Mario and Luigi. Russmarrs2 accidentally breaks the forced fusion between Final Sqeegee and Hyper Sqeegee that had occurred last episode, however, and after a brief interruption with Toad, the two Sqeegees fuse into Uber Sqeegee. Just in time, Suteegee X.4 arrives at the scene, but he and Russmarrs2 both get absorbed by Sqeegee, powering him up into Infinity Sqeegee, who proceeds to bend reality. Infinity Sqeegee instantly fights Weegee and is dominating him until suddenly Goku arrives in his Super Saiyan God form. He gives Weegee some of his power so that Weegee can at least partially fight against Infinity Sqeegee, but even then Infinity Sqeegee still had the upper hand and was about to kill Weegee until Suteegee X.4 penetrated him from the inside using his knife, reverting Sqeegee back to his base form and freeing both himself and Russmarrs2. After Sqeegee briefly powers up into Kaiser Sqeegee to attack the Super Saiyan God Weegee, Meegee then arrives and fuses with Weegee (whose Super Saiyan God form had just expired) into Meweegee, who reverts Sqeegee back into Squidward with just one headbutt. However, it doesn't end there, as Squidward wants revenge for his time as Sqeegee. As a result, he powers up into Suicide Squidward, a form that is equally powerful to the base Sqeegee, but Goku, Meweegee and Russmarrs2 all power up a Kamehameha to destroy Suicide Squidward. The episode ends here. Characters *King Harkinian *Waluigi (debut) *Muneegee *Demon Sqeegee (debut) *Xuigee *Shadow Sqeegee (debut) *Dark Sqeegee *Dario (debut) *Arieegee *Dr. Robotnik (debut) *Guiyii (debut) *Villager (debut, two cameos) *Brewster (debut, two cameos) *Theminecraftkid1221 (debut, cameo) *Suteegee *Dark Suteegee (debut) *Oireegee (debut) *Accgee (debut) *Leopold Slikk (debut) *SquidBob TentaPants (debut, cameo) *Godzilla (debut) *Felix the Cat (debut, two cameos) *NourGodly1592 (debut) *Yoshi Cupcrake (debut) *Seegee688 (debut) *Nukepleegee1001 (debut) *Gabgee (debut) *Supereegee (debut) *A bunch of Fakegees (all cameos except for those that are in bold, which also means secondary appearance) **Marioxs **Alphaweegee (debut) **'Sling King' (debut) **Unknown Fakegee with sky blue hat and overalls, brown eyes, blue buttons, white hair and shirt (debut) **Unknown Fakegee with camo-like hat and shirt, blue overalls that are lightened and red eyes (debut) **Omnieegee **'Opigee' (debut) **Bolteegee (debut) **Leegee **Conkeegee (debut) **Unknown Fakegee with beige hat and shirt, brown symbol, blue eyes, cyan overalls, blue buttons and mahogany shoes (debut) **Unknown Fakegee with red hat and shirt, orange symbol, yellow eyes, blue overalls, orange buttons, orange symbol on gloves and grey shoes (debut) **Unknown Fakegee with blue hat and overalls, red shirt, brown eyes, yellow buttons, mahogany shoes and a different designed mustache (debut) **Unknown Fakegee with purple hat, green symbol, red hair, blue eyes, black shirt, pink overalls, brownish-yellow buttons and orange shoes (debut) **Unknown Fakegee with green hat, black shirt, blue eyes, blue overalls, brownish-yellow buttons and pink shoes (debut) **Unknown Fakegee with a different design than the others, cyan eyes, green hat, green-outlined white symbol, red shirt, green overalls, yellow buttons and sky blue shoes (debut) **Unknown Fakegee with red hat, brown eyes, yellow-green shirt, blue overalls, yellow buttons and green shoes (debut) *Lareegee (debut) *TheLegendaryTaco (debut) *Niogee (debut) *Deegee (debut) *Squideegee (debut, cameo) *Sawneek (debut, cameo) *WikiContributeegee (debut, cameo) *Buildgee (debut, cameo) *FelixtheContributor (debut, two cameos) *Malleo *Sanic (debut) *Canker (debut) *Drek (debut) *Freegee (debut) *Morshu (debut) *Mr. Krabs *Xeegee *Quantum Xuigee (debut) *Suteegee 1.9999999 *Weegee *Sqeegee *ADgee (debut) *Some weird Weegee some random guy requested in (debut if The Rise of Sqeegee in a Nutshell doesn't count) *Patrick *SpongeBob *Dr. Octagonapus *Dora (debut) *Meegee *Wario *Mario *Luigi *Russmarrs2 *Final Sqeegee *Hyper Sqeegee *Toad (debut) *Uber Sqeegee (debut) *Suteegee X.4 *Infinity Sqeegee (debut) *Goku (debut) *Super Saiyan God (debut) *Kaiser Sqeegee (debut) *Meweegee (debut) *Squidward *Suicide Squidward (debut) *BEN DROWNED (debut, cameo) *Suicide Mouse (debut, cameo) Chronology * Previous: The Rise of Sqeegee 6 * Next: The Rise of Sqeegee 8 Trivia *Russmarrs2 tried animating a scene by using cut-out pieces of paper on a background instead of with a computer, but it didn't look too good, so it was scrapped. Here's the scene: Category:Episodes Category:Community Category:The Rise of Sqeegee Series